A battery for a real time clock (RTC) is used in computers and servers to provide power to the RTC. The battery may be a backup power source when the primary power source, such as an AC power source, is absent. Super capacitors may be used instead of a battery. The battery may be a primary source of power to a RTC. When a battery is providing power to a RTC, the battery maintains power to a memory of the RTC to maintain the data stored in the memory, as well as running the RTC. This data includes date and time and configuration parameters used by hardware state machines, boot firmware, such as basic input output operating system (BIOS), Unified Extensible Firmware Interface (UEFI), or coreboot, to configure a computer or server for handoff to and operation by an operating system. The RTC memory may be referred to as a non-volatile (NV) random access memory (RAM) or complementary metal oxide (CMOS) RAM; however, the memory is volatile and hence the data stored in the memory will be lost without a primary and/or backup power source. In some computers or servers, removal of a RTC battery provides a mechanism to reset a computer or server to a default mode. This reset may be necessary as a result of a computer or server becoming inoperable as a result of a security violation or perceived security violation. There are drawbacks to using batteries to power a RTC. First, batteries add expense. Second, batteries have a limited lifetime, typically about 5 years. Third, batteries are subject to regulations regarding toxic material disposal because of the chemicals used in batteries. Finally, batteries are relatively large, taking up valuable board area.